1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to compositions suitable for use as animal litters and particularly to animal litters having enhanced organoleptic properties after use.
2. Description of Related Art
Natural animal litters made of plants and plant materials are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,344 discloses corncob based litters having a content of less than 1% of fines by weight and a moisture content below 10%. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,125 discloses cat litters made from heavy density corncob grit and corncob chaff and pith with a coating of mineral oil and guar gum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,709 discloses an animal litter based on corncob grits. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,862 discloses paper products useful as an animal litter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,780 discloses an animal litter made from ground cellulose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,050 discloses a poultry litter made from low density bark and cellulosic fibrous material adhered to and carried by the bark. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,090 disclosed cedar based litters made using cedar particles, an alfalfa binder, and water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,049 discloses yellow pine wood animal litters useful for controlling animal waste. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,374 discloses an animal litter made using clay and western red cedar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,324 discloses wood fiber crumbles made from cedar and used as an animal litter. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,584 discloses an animal litter made from pine wood, alfalfa and poplar wood, especially aspen. U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,181 discloses a litter made from wood particles and wood shavings, and baking soda, where wood particles and wood shavings are from pine and aspen, wherein the litter is useful for small household pets, e.g., rabbits, guinea pigs, and monkeys, and large animals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,658 and its family disclose animal litters made from grains. U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,206 discloses controlled density cat litters made grain milling byproducts such as corn and wheat processing byproducts.
In contrast to traditional clay-based litters, natural litters are biodegradable, lightweight, and create relatively little dust when used. However, natural litters typically have poor clumping strength and little odor control. Wood-based litters have desirable organoleptic properties after use but often have poor clumping strength when wetted by urine or other animal waste. Grain-based litters often form strong clumps but do not have desirable organoleptic properties after use, e.g., have less than desirable appearance and aroma.
Generally, all these litters function for their intended purpose, e.g., managing animal urine and feces. Further, the litters may, in some circumstances, be used for other purposes, e.g., absorbing environmental contaminants or treating waste water. However, as stated, these litters often do not have desirable organoleptic properties after use, e.g., an appealing aroma and visual appearance. Therefore, there is a need for new compositions useful as animal litters that have enhanced organoleptic properties after the compositions have been used.